Soooooooo Cute!
by omgromance
Summary: A cute little Fabina moments, some I made up, some from the series! All from Amber's point of view! Read and Enjoy!  Fabina!Moments not in order.
1. A future moment!

**Fabian and Nina got together and Alfie and Patricia had been spending more time together. **

Amber POV

I was just walking down the stairs and I saw Nina and Fabian in the living room. It was soooooo cute Nina was in Fabians lap, his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Whispering romantic things to each other and every once while kissing.

God I love them together, there do make the perfect couple so sweet and caring. I hope I get that someday. Oh! There sooooo amazing and- what the heck is Alfie doing?

He's in the dining room, oh no he saw them, and he better not ruin this perfect Kodak moment.

Then Alfie started yelling, "VICTOR NO THERE'S NOT ANYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM DEFINITLY NOT NINA AND FABIAN KISSI-," Nina slide off Fabians lap so fast so hit the floor.

I heard a thump which must have been the back of Alfie head then Patricia called, "Victor's not even here in the house you moron." Nina started to laugh and Fabian help her up kissed her quickly once more then left probably to go to the library or something.

Awwwwww my first match a success, next week Alfie and Patricia!

**Did you like it? Review PLEASE!**


	2. The First kiss on the cheek

God Victor is so mean sometimes, I mean making us all watch the tape when he thinks one of us is on it. Sort of evil… if you think about it.

I'm sitting next to Nina, she freaking out. She should be she's probably on that tape. But what I really don't get is Fabian being do calm. I mean when Nina get in danger or in trouble usually he freaks out and tries to fix it. But he sitting back on the couch on Nina's other side as cool as a pickle.

"Now we'll find out who broke into my office." Victor's voice boomed. He needs some tea or something.

He flicked on the tv and it was of him with an electric nose hair trimmer up him nose. We all burst out laughing.

"Can we see more of your home movies Victor you certainly have a nose for comedy," Aflie cracked.

Oh no Victor's really mad I wonder how that got in there…Ohmigod that's so sweet Fabian he must have switched the tapes.

Then I heard Nina's voice whispering to Fabian, "I owe you one or twenty!" She said happily then gave him a big kiss on the cheek! OH! He looks so happy! There so made for each other I give it two weeks before there snogging for real.

**I'm changing this from a one shot to a series of Fabina moment of Amber's point of view. Review what moments you want me to do! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fabian Tackles Rufus

**This is the scene when Rufus grabs Nina and Fabian tackles him! So sweet! **

Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE! Rufus has us captured! Ohmigod I'm so never going out with Alfie again obviously the universe doesn't want up to be!

Oh no those red fire bugs are big! Really big! Rufus is talking about these weird scale things, and how someone going to die! Oh great now we can die two ways! Where's David Beckome when you need him!

Rufus is grabbing Nina, he knows she has the locket.

Rufus's gruff voice boomed over the classroom, "Your coming with me," He grabbed Nina harshly. He needs to do yoga or something because he's scaring me.

"Leave her!" Fabian yelled he leaped up from his seat across the room and tackled Rufus. Oh that's so your-my-hero-ish. Anyway Rufus is on the ground and Nina is safe so that's our cue to run from the classroom.

EEEIIIIKKKK! Alfie just tossed me the red fire bugs. I'm running to the door with these terrifying things in my hands. I'm in the doorway. What the heck do I do, I swear I think I'm about to cry. Nina grabbed them from me and I ran out to Alfie and the rest. I heard the glass of the fire bug's hour glass shatter. Jerome and Nina run out. Slamming the door, Nina ran into Fabians arms.

Wait there still talking about the scales and how immortality comes at a cost, lives, our lives for some unknown reason. Oh I wished the scary was over for one night and I could go back to the prom.

LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER THE PROM

I was thinking of that brave thing Fabian did for Nina after the prom. I really hope someone will do that for me some day. God it all seems like a romance novel, hopefully this will not be one of the ones where the pretty friend dies. But the one where they solve the mystery and the pretty friend also finds her fabulous man.

**Sorry if it's not as fluffy as the other ones! Thank you who all who reviewed and keep doing it! Plus feel free to send me your ideas!**


End file.
